Kebebasan Semu
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Gen. AR. Ia hanya bisa berlari dan terus berlari tanpa berniat melihat ke belakang. Takut bahwa kebebasan semu yang saat ini menanti di depannya akan menghilang jika ia berhenti. Untuk FFC: Ways for Liberation.


**Judul:** Kebebasan Semu  
**Untuk challenge:** "_Ways for Liberation!_" dari Suzuki Daichi  
**Prompt:** "the Shadow – hidupku memang di balik layar, keberadaanku terikat pada cahaya. Bisakah aku hidup lepas dari kekangan?"

**Disclaimer:** seluruh karakter yang ada di dalam fanfiksi ini berasal dari manga Fruits Basket milik Natsuki Takaya. Tidak ada satu pun keuntungan yang dihasilkan dari fanfiksi ini.  
**Warning:** angst, abuse, dan mild-OOC.

: - : - : - : - : - : - :

"... Kau adalah seekor monster."

Sudah ratusan dan bahkan ribuan kali didengarnya kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut sang Dewa. Sudah bukan pertama kali ia juga mendengar nada yang mengejek, mencemooh, dan menghinanya dari suara pemilik tersebut. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa karena dirinya menerima semua kata-kata makian yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

Karena semua itu memang benar. Ia adalah seekor monster yang bersembunyi di dalam tubuh kecil seorang anak laki-laki.

Sohma Kyo tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di dalam tempat ini—sebuah ruangan kecil dan gelap, berdinding kayu dengan pintu berlapis kertas yang dari waktu ke waktu selalu terkunci. Sebuah _futon_ selalu digelar di dekat dinding. Hanya ada sebuah lampu minyak yang menerangi tempat itu kala malam tiba.

Kyo ingat bagaimana ayahnya yang suka menyiksanya selalu menyalahkannya atas kematian ibu kandungnya. Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya 'ayah' tersebut sangat suka memukulinya walau sekeras apa pun ia memohon agar semua itu berhenti. Ayahnya tidak pernah mendengarkan apa pun yang ia ucapkan hingga pada akhirnya, ia tidak lagi meminta laki-laki tersebut untuk berhenti. Ia akan memilih diam dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika setiap pukulan dan tendangan diarahkan laki-laki itu kepada tubuh kecilnya.

Sampai saat ini, walau beberapa tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian ibunya, Kyo tidak pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian wanita itu. Ialah yang menyebabkan ibunya meninggal karena tertabrak kereta. Ialah yang telah membunuh wanita itu.

Ia adalah seorang pembunuh. Seekor monster kucing yang terkutuk.

Kyo sudah berhenti menghitung berapa lama waktu yang sudah dilewatkannya di dalam penjara mengerikan ini. Tapi berapapun hari yang sudah terlewati olehnya, ia merasa sudah sangat lama. Sudah sangat lama pula sejak terakhir kali ia merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sinar matahari yang dulu selalu menerpa wajahnya, sejuknya semilir lembut angin di musim semi atau dinginnya salju di musim dingin.

Ia sudah melupakan semua itu karena yang ada di sekelilingnya hanya ada ruangan yang lebih mirip seperti sangkar; memerangkapnya laksana seekor burung.

Ruangan yang temaram dengan sebuah lampu minyak yang dinyalakan setiap malam merupakan pemandangan yang sangat familiar di matanya. Walau di sekitarnya terdapat beberapa jendela, tidak satu pun dari semua jendela itu dibuka. Sang Dewa selalu memastikan tidak ada satu pun cahaya yang masuk dari luar.

Kesendirian sudah bukan lagi sesuatu yang asing baginya. Kesunyian sudah lama menjadi temannya. Kyo sudah terbiasa duduk di atas _futon_ sepanjang hari seorang diri; menatap kegelapan di sekitarnya sampai seorang pelayan datang membawakan makanan untuknya atau mengurus semua keperluannya.

Sohma Akito mungkin tidak seperti ayahnya yang suka memukulinya seakan tidak peduli apakah ia akan baik-baik saja setelah apa yang diberikan. Namun tetap saja, apa yang dialaminya di kediaman keluarga Sohma ini tidak ada bedanya. Kata-kata hinaan yang diberikan sang Dewa kepada dirinya tidak berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Kedua orang itu tetap menganggapnya sebagai seekor monster.

Kyo telah berhenti untuk memberontak karena ia tahu tidak akan satu satu orang pun yang mendengar. Orang-orang itu—Akito dan bahkan anggota keluarga Sohma yang lain—tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkannya. Mereka justru lebih akan merasa senang jika melihat sosoknya yang menyedihkan dan memohon untuk dikeluarkan dari tempat ini.

Sudah sejak kecil Kyo tahu bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa di dalam tubuhnya, tersembunyi seekor monster yang dianggap sebagai makhluk menjijikkan bahkan oleh sebagian besar _juunishi_ di sekitarnya. Ia adalah jelmaan sang Kucing—binatang yang dikutuk oleh sang Dewa menjadi seekor monster.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyo mengerti mengapa ia terlahir seperti ini. Tidak sekalipun pula ia berharap lahir di bawah shio kucing. Ia hanya berharap terlahir menjadi seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang tidak perlu berubah menjadi binatang ketika dipeluk oleh lawan jenis. Ia tentu tidak bisa melupakan sikap ibunya yang tidak pernah mau memeluknya.

Karena wanita itu menganggapnya sebagai makhluk yang menjijikkan...

Karena ia adalah makhluk yang kotor...

"... Kau lihat dia, Shigure?"

Kyo tidak sadar tubuhnya terlonjak ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Kepalanya otomatis berputar menatap sosok Sohma Akito yang berdiri di dekat pintu; menyandarkan tubuh pada seorang laki-laki yang belum pernah dilihatnya dengan kedua tangan merangkul erat lengan sosok tersebut. Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri membuat Kyo bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan sang Dewa. Dengan cepat pula ia mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu sang Dewa melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian ke arahnya.

Ia memilih menundukkan kepala dan mengamati anyaman _tatami_ di dekat kakinya, berusaha menulikan telinga atas perbincangan yang dilakukan Akito dan laki-laki bernama Shigure. Walau demikian, ia masih bisa mendengar bagaimana Akito kembali melontarkan kalimat-kalimat setajam belati dengan cukup keras hingga ia berpikir jika sang Dewa dengan sengaja melakukan hal itu.

Kyo tidak bergeming di tempatnya kala telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Tangannya secara naluriah meremas ujung _yukata_. Bibirnya terkatup rapat; bersiap jika Akito kembali melontarkan kata-kata tajam kepadanya.

"Dia hanya seorang anak, Akito."

Untuk kedua kalinya ia dibuat terkejut setelah menyadari bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah Akito melainkan Shigure. Melirik dari helaian rambut oranye miliknya yang menjuntai menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya, sepasang matanya bisa melihat sosok Shigure yang berlutut; menatapnya lekat.

Terdengar tawa dingin Akito menggema di ruangan tersebut dan segera membuatnya merapatkan diri ke sudut ruangan; berusaha bersembunyi di antara bayang-bayang kegelapan di sekitarnya.

"Dia bukan seorang anak, Shigure," kata Akito sembari melihatnya. Sang Dewa seolah tahu di mana dirinya berada walau bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan sekalipun. "Dia adalah seekor monster. Dan makhluk seperti itu sudah sepantasnya ada di dalam sana. Dia tidak pantas untuk menghirup kebebasan seperti kalian—_junnishi_-ku. Dia jauh lebih pantas berada di dalam sana."

Ia segera merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman. Ia ingin memuntahkan semua makanan yang sempat disantapnya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang Dewa. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun ketika mengamati bagaimana Akito menyentuh lalu membelai wajah Shigure. Tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan sang Dewa kepada Shigure membuat bulu di belakang lehernya meremang.

Tatapan yang menyiratkan kekuasaan mutlak akan sesuatu.

: - : - : - : - : - : - :

Kyo tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di luar 'penjara'-nya sejak tadi. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ketika membuka matanya, suara-suara berisik di luar sana sudah terdengar dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Dengan perlahan, ia menggerakkan kakinya; melangkah menuju jendela. Telinganya mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di luar sana karena setelah sekian lama berada di dalam ruangan ini, mendengar suara selain suara Akito bukanlah sesuatu yang sering terjadi.

Tanpa ragu, ia berdiri di depan jendela yang tertutup. Suara-suara itu masih bisa didengarnya dengan jelas sehingga membuatnya mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kertas penutup jendela. Tanpa sempat menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, ia sudah mendapati tangannya merobek kertas penutup jendela; mengintip ke luar dari lubang kecil.

Ia sempat meringis ketika untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama cahaya yang menyilaukan menerpa matanya; seperti membakarnya sehingga ia menjauhkan diri dari lubang tersebut. Namun saat matanya sudah terbiasa, ia kembali mengintip.

Ada beberapa anak tengah bermain di luar sana. Memperebutkan sebuah bola berwarna merah menyala sebelum benda itu terjatuh ke dalam kolam ikan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan namun ia bisa melihat pandangan kedua anak-anak itu mengarah ke 'penjara'-nya. Salah satu anak—seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian yukata dengan rambut putihnya—menatap ke arahnya cukup lama; seperti menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah mengamati apa yang mereka lakukan.

"... Yuki-_sama_!"

Anak laki-laki berambut putih itu menoleh ketika mendengar seorang pelayan memanggil dan mendekati sosok tersebut. Ia merasakan darah dengan cepat meninggalkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya kini terkepal. Kyo menggeram pelan. Kebencian perlahan muncul di dalam dirinya.

Ia tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu. Sudah sejak tahu bahwa dirinya adalah _juunishi_ dari sang Kucing, secara naluriah monster di dalam tubuhnya membisikkannya untuk membenci sang Tikus. Kyo mungkin belum pernah bertemu dengan sang Tikus secara langsung sebelum ini tapi ia sudah tahu siapa anak yang lahir sebagai sang Tikus di keluarga Sohma.

Dan secara naluriah pula ia membenci keberadaan Sohma Yuki.

Tentu saja kebenciannya sangat masuk akal. Ia adalah sang Kucing, makhluk yang dibenci serta dikutuk oleh sang Dewa, dan Sohma Yuki adalah sang Tikus, makhluk yang sang Dewa sukai.

Cukup lama ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya nyaris memutih. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar jika seseorang membuka pintu ruangan atau ketika suara langkah kaki lebar mendekat ke arahnya.

Kyo terlonjak karena merasakan sentakan pada lengannya. Kedua matanya melebar setelah menyadari Sohma Akito berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah marah. Ia menyadari apa yang membuat sang Dewa seperti itu ketika sosok tersebut menunjuk ke arah jendela.

"Siapa yang memberimu perintah untuk merusak tempat ini?"

Tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menjawab ketika tangan kanan Akito terangkat tinggi sebelum bergerak dengan cepat ke arah pipinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat untuk tidak meringis kesakitan atas tamparan sang Dewa. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya ketika sekali lagi Akito menamparnya sebelum menendang perutnya.

Ia sangat tahu bahwa sang Dewa mempunyai temperamen yang buruk terlebih jika berurusan dengannya sehingga memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Akan jauh lebih baik kalau ia tidak melawan dan hanya menerima apa yang dilakukan Akito jika tidak ingin semuanya bertambah buruk. Kyo sudah belajar dari pengalamannya selama berada di tempat ini.

Ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring di atas _tatami_ sembari mendengarkan beberapa pelayan yang menenangkan Akito di seberang ruangan. Tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang sudah terlewat namun sepertinya sudah cukup membuat sang Dewa tidak lagi berteriak marah. Dari celah kelopak matanya yang tertutup, Kyo bisa melihat wajah Akito yang memerah dengan pakaian sosok tersebut terlihat berantakan.

Tubuhnya menegang kala Akito berjalan mendekatinya, meremas bagian depan _yukata_ miliknya, dan mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang monster ini inginkan dengan merusak jendela. Kau ingin membuatku marah?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya—sedikit terlalu cepat. Salah satu alis Akito terangkat. Tubuh sang Dewa memang terlihat lemah namun tidak lantas membuatnya tidak berdaya. Sohma Akito jauh lebih mengerikan dari apa yang terlihat dari luar.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan orang-orang di luar sana."

Entah mengapa jawaban yang diberikannya berhasil membuat Akito tidak lagi menatapnya dengan amarah. Mata sosok itu terlihat berkilat aneh di antara atmosfir berat di dalam ruangan.

"Kau ingin keluar, hmm?"

Kyo memilih tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terduduk di atas tatami ketika Akito melepaskannya. Sempat mengernyit ketika bibirnya berkedut karena sakit.

"Mari membuat kesepakatan kecil denganku, Monster."

Sepasang matanya menatap sosok sang Dewa dengan penuh tanya. Walau ingin tahu apa maksud dari kata-kata tersebut, ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun; tidak ingin sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipinya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini," Akito berkata. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengernyit ketika ujung jari sang Dewa menyentuh dagunya dan membuatnya menatap lurus sepasang mata sosok tersebut.

"Ya. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini. Kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kauinginkan, Kucing. Dan kau tidak perlu kembali ke tempat ini dengan satu syarat."

Akito melepaskan dagunya, berjalan ke arah pintu, dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Kedua matanya membulat melihat cahaya menyilaukan yang masuk dari luar.

"Kau pasti belum lupa apa yang sudah kaulakukan saat upacara di Tahun Baru," Akito berkata lagi dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat. "Tentu saja aku juga belum lupa bagaimana kau mengacaukan pesta itu dengan berusaha menantang Yuki."

Kyo mengernyit mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menjadi salah satu dari dua belas _shio_ walau dirinya adalah seekor monster kucing sekalipun.

"Kau membenci Yuki-ku, bukan? Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kau akan mendapatkan kebebasan yang kauinginkan kalau bisa mengalahkan Yuki sebelum lulus SMU? Tentu saja jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya sebelum tenggat waktu yang kuberikan, kau akan kembali ke tempat ini dan terkurung selamanya seperti _juunishi_ kucing yang lainnya."

Ia mengerjapkan matanya tidak hanya sekali, menatap sang Dewa yang kala itu tengah menyunggingkan senyum dingin. Ia masih tidak percaya atas apa yang sudah didengarnya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Bisakah ia benar-benar keluar dari tempat ini? Selamanya tanpa harus perlu kembali?

Sohma Kyo tidak ingin dengan cepat memercayai semua itu terlebih dari mulut sang Dewa. Ia tidak ingin jika ternyata sang Dewa hanya berbohong dan membuat harapannya yang sudah melambung tinggi pupus begitu saja.

Tapi tidakkah ia melihat pintu geser itu kini terbuka lebar dengan Akito yang tidak terlihat akan menutupnya?

"Tidakkah kau ingin keluar, Kyo?"

Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras hingga membuatnya terluka. Tidak lagi dipedulikannya nada mencemooh yang dilontarkan sang Dewa kepadanya. Kedua matanya lebih terfokus kepada pintu yang terbuka seperti mengundangnya; memanggilnya untuk melewati batas antara kekangan dan kebebasan.

Kyo bahkan tidak sadar bagaimana saat ini ia beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan dengan tertatih mendekati pintu. Sempat tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan membuat sang Dewa tertawa mengejeknya. Tapi ia tidak lagi peduli. Keinginan untuk bebas dari tempat ini jauh lebih besar.

Hanya satu langkah. Kyo berkata dalam hati menyadari seberapa dekat dirinya dengan kebebasan di depannya. Hanya satu langkah lagi maka ia akan keluar dari tempat ini. Ia mendadak merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang ketika merasakan radiasi sinar matahari menghangatkan tubuhnya. Matanya bergerak mengerling ke arah Akito yang menyandarkan tubuh di pintu—mengawasinya.

Kakinya terasa jauh lebih ringan ketika melangkah. Satu langkah lagi. Kyo terus berkata kepada dirinya sampai pada akhirnya, ia berada di luar 'sangkar'-nya.

Ia terduduk di atas lantai kayu setelah kakinya tidak lagi bisa menopang tubuhnya. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang seperti tengah memukul tulang rusuknya tanpa henti. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Ia sempat memejamkan mata setelah pemikiran bahwa Akito akan kembali menyeretnya memasuki tempat itu melintas di benaknya.

Namun beberapa menit telah berlalu dan sang Dewa tidak melakukan apa pun terhadapnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya atau semilir angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengarkan suara gemercik air di dalam kolam.

Dengan sedikit takut, ia mencuri pandang ke arah sosok di belakangnya. Akito masih berdiri di tempat yang sama hanya saja pandangan dari mata itu mengeras.

"Kau bebas sekarang, Monster," Akito berbisik—nyaris seperti mendesis marah—setelah berdiri di depannya. Tubuh sosok tersebut tampak sangat tinggi dan mengintimidasi. "Enyah dari hadapanku sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Lari, Monster. Lari."

Dan ia pun berlari seperti apa yang diperintahkan Akito. Terus dan terus berlari menjauh tanpa sekalipun melihat ke belakang. Takut bahwa kebebasan semu yang saat ini menanti di depan jalannya akan menghilang jika ia berhenti untuk sekadar melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangnya.

Ya. Ia hanya bisa berlari sejauh mungkin sekarang—berlari menggapai kebebasannya hingga waktu dimana ia akan kembali ke dalam genggaman sang Dewa akan tiba.

**The end**

Selesai! Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada Suzuki Daichi atas challenge ini. Semoga saja sudah sesuai dengan subtema yang diharapkan. Terima kasih juga kepada reader yang sudah membaca atau meninggalkan review :D

**~Nesh**


End file.
